<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side by RelenaForPresident</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640725">Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelenaForPresident/pseuds/RelenaForPresident'>RelenaForPresident</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Lemon, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelenaForPresident/pseuds/RelenaForPresident</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark, dreary February night, the weather caught somewhere between rain and snow. After enduring a frightening, potentially treacherous ride home, Relena was grateful to be home safe and out of the cold. </p><p>She closed and locked her front door with a deep sigh, leaning against it briefly before kicking off her shoes, then removing her coat, scarf and blazer, hanging them on the hook mounted on the wall. She hung her purse up as well, then her keys on their designated hook. Once everything was in its rightful place, she picked up the takeout bag she’d set on the marble floor of the foyer, and made her way over to the kitchen. </p><p>Relena planned to enjoy her red curry and pad Thai in front of her electric fireplace. When she’d phoned in her takeaway order from her car, she couldn’t decide between her two favorite dishes, so she’d ordered both. She’d have a little of each tonight and enjoy the leftovers over the next few days. Work had been so busy and stressful lately, she hadn’t had time to grocery shop or cook. Even though she usually had her groceries delivered, she knew she wouldn’t have time to make any decent meals, so she was currently getting by on her bare minimum: an assortment of coffee and tea, supplemented with protein bars and bananas. It was far from gourmet, but kept her full until lunchtime, when she could order something more nutritious.</p><p>Humming to herself, Relena opened up a cabinet and pulled down a plate, then went to her silverware drawer and took out a few utensils. That task done, she opened her refrigerator and fished out a bottle of Chardonnay she’d started a few days ago; she would finish it tonight, probably.</p><p>Relena added a few ice cubes to a wine glass and filled it halfway. But then, who was she kidding? She topped off the rest of the glass. Even though she was alone, she figured she might as well enjoy herself. After her dinner, she planned to unwind in the tub with a trashy romance novel and a new bath bomb she’d been dying to try. </p><p>It was going to be a good night. Maybe not great, but good enough. What more could a girl ask for?</p><p><em> Plenty, </em>an unbidden voice purred in the back of her mind. It sounded a lot like Dorothy.</p><p><em> “You need a man,” </em> her longtime friend had flatly informed Relena the last time they’d met up for dinner. </p><p><em> “Mm-hmm...” </em> Relena had demurred and sipped her wine. She was much more content to hear more about Dorothy’s exploits than discuss the deepest-held desires of her heart. </p><p>Anyway. Right now she was having a love affair with her Thai takeout and Chardonnay…</p><p>But before tucking into her meal, Relena wanted to get the fire going. She padded into the living room and located the remote for the fireplace. She pressed the button and the fire flickered to life. Relena stood watching the flames for a minute before turning back toward the kitchen. She took a step forward, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.</p><p>Relena froze, staring straight ahead. In the gleam of her stainless steel refrigerator door, she saw a reflection. A silhouette of a man.</p><p>Relena held her breath and stood utterly still. She watched in transfixed silence as the man moved toward her, until he was right behind her. She was about to address him, but before she could get any words out, he clamped his hand over her mouth.</p><p>“Don’t scream,” he warned, his breath hot against her neck.</p><p>Relena tried to speak, but her voice was muffled against his palm. His other arm snatched her waist, holding her tightly in place. </p><p>“Hello, Relena,” he murmured, his deep baritone rumbling in her ear. His lips were close enough to brush her skin. She tried to speak again. At last, he released her mouth, but otherwise didn’t loosen his grip.</p><p>“Heero,” she breathed, partially annoyed that she was unable to turn around and face him. To look at him. Then again, given his aggressive entrance, she could only assume he was here for one thing.</p><p>Her heart hammered in her chest. “Have you finally come to kill me?”</p><p>A beat passed before he answered her. “Yeah.”</p><p>Heero jerked her around to face him, securing her between his strong arms before she could do anything. Even in her darkened house, she could make out his eyes, the empty expression as they roved over her, the color of midnight, of outer space. </p><p>How long had she dreamed of this? She’d fantasized countless times of what would happen if he just showed up in the dark of night, and here he was, dangerous as ever. She strained against his hold even as her eyes drank him in. </p><p>The one and only Heero Yuy. </p><p>Her throat tightened as she looked up at him, and her eyes welled up. </p><p>“How are you going to do it?” she whispered. </p><p>Heero cocked his head to the side as he looked her over, his expression unreadable. Instead of answering her, he pushed her back against the counter. She could feel the cold granite pressing into her skin through her silk blouse.</p><p>She was about to repeat her question, but Heero’s hand shot up to her neck, silencing her. He dug his thumb into her throat, just enough to hurt. Relena gasped but could barely draw any air.</p><p>“So. Here’s how this is gonna go,” he said, his voice rough, his gaze penetrating. “I’m gonna ask you some questions, and you’re gonna answer them. I expect your full cooperation.” </p><p>He tightened his grip on her, and Relena could feel the last of her breath evaporating as he squeezed her flesh. She nodded briskly, and he let go. Relena slumped back against the counter, clutching her throat and gasping for air.</p><p>“What do you want?” she rasped.</p><p>Heero’s eyes glinted at her. “I want you to give me the codes for ESUN’s secret vault.”</p><p>Relena gaped at him. “The... what?”</p><p>Heero frowned. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Mmm… No, I don’t.” Relena tapped a finger to her chin. “So if that’s really what you came here for, I’m afraid you’re going to be disappointed.”</p><p>His nostrils flared, a sigh escaping his lips. Relena couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Why, Heero… you seem frustrated. So what’s this for? Some mission?” He didn’t answer her so she pressed on, splaying both her hands. “So, Preventers is working against ESUN now? Or have you betrayed us all?”</p><p>Heero’s eyes narrowed. “Shut up.” Then he launched himself at her, grasping both of her wrists. Relena cried out as he squeezed her, hard.</p><p>“Heero! You’re hurting me!”</p><p>Heero scowled but loosened his grip, ever so slightly. “You’re not cooperating with me,” he hissed. “Now give me the damn codes, or else.”</p><p>Relena arched a brow. “Or else what?”</p><p>Heero let go of one of her wrists and yanked her hair by the roots, jerking her head backward.</p><p>“Or else…” he snarled, bringing his face mere inches from hers, his dark eyes glittering. “I’ll have to play rough.”</p><p>A shiver coursed through Relena. “Is that so?” she murmured, working to keep her composure.</p><p>“That’s right.” Heero grabbed her by the chin. “Now… are you gonna give me the codes, or not?”</p><p>Relena struggled against his vise-like grip, but it was useless. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Heero grunted and jammed his other hand against Relena’s hip, pressing her into the counter once again. “Wrong answer.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, I have no idea…” Relena’s words evaporated into a gasp as Heero tore her skirt away. “Heero!” she shrieked. “That was expensive!”</p><p>He eyed her clothing where he’d tossed it on the floor. “You’re worried about a stupid skirt right now? You should be more worried about your life.” He tugged hard on her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Now, give me what I want, and I’ll stop.”</p><p>“No,” Relena said hotly, matching his fierce gaze. “Even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you.”</p><p>“I thought you might be difficult,” Heero muttered. “So. I guess we’ll have to do things the hard way.”</p><p>He reached inside his jacket and revealed a blunt object. With a flick of his wrist, a blade shot out of the handle, and the metal sang and glinted in the moonlight. The blade curved up to a razor-sharp point. </p><p>Relena drew in a shaky breath. “Heero…”</p><p>“I’m no hero,” he seethed, his eyes blazing. “And that’s not even my name. So stop calling me that.”</p><p>“But… you’ve always been Heero to me,” Relena said softly. “And you always will be.”</p><p>But in that moment, the Heero she knew was gone. </p><p>“Don’t be coy with me,” he snarled. “I’m not leaving here without the codes. The longer you take to tell me, the worse this is gonna get.”</p><p>He held the knife to her throat, the cool metal dangerously close to cutting her skin. For now, his eyes were all that pierced her. “Now tell me the codes in that pretty voice of yours, before I destroy it,” he growled.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Relena choked around the fire licking at her throat. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know.”</p><p>“You’re bluffing.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I have nothing to tell you.” </p><p>Heero tipped his head to the side. “Very well,” he said calmly. “If you insist on being difficult…” </p><p>He raised his knife-wielding hand and brought the blade down swiftly in a single slashing motion. Relena squeezed her eyes shut and spun her head away, bracing for the pain. But nothing came. She opened her eyes slowly and peered up at Heero, then down at her torso. </p><p>He had slit her blouse and bra right down the middle, leaving her completely exposed.</p><p>She started to gasp but he was already bearing down on her, bringing the knife back to her throat. He used his free hand to grope her left breast.</p><p>“Now,” he whispered roughly, “where were we? You were about to spill your guts, I think…”</p><p>Relena felt heat creep up her chest and neck as he touched her. She tipped up her chin and gave him her boldest glare. </p><p>“Is this your idea of torture?” she breathed. “Pleasuring me to death?”</p><p>Heero chuckled. “You’re not going to enjoy this.” He used his thumb and forefinger to tug at one of her nipples before giving it a forceful pinch. Relena inhaled sharply.</p><p>“Too late,” she gasped. Heero laughed again, lowering his lips to her ear.</p><p>“You’re twisted,” he murmured. “I like that. That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you, though...” His free hand moved to fondle her other breast before he trailed down the length of her torso to her thigh, forcing her legs apart. </p><p>Relena wriggled against his touch. “Try me,” she whispered. </p><p>“I already have.” Heero smirked at her, his voice thick with lust as his gaze flicked over her, his fingertips teasing her inner thigh. Relena inhaled another sharp breath, her chest heaving. “You’re a little too comfortable with me, though," Heero said, his hand abandoning her thigh to lock onto her wrist. "We must break you of this.” His other hand dragged the tip of the knife down her throat, toward her sternum. The blade made a soft scraping sound as it crossed over her skin. Relena focused on keeping her breathing steady, her eyes locked on his. </p><p>His eyes never left hers. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” </p><p>“Because…” Relena’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I know you’d never really hurt me.”</p><p>“That’s what you think.” Heero held the edge of the blade to her nipple, and a shudder coursed through Relena’s entire body.</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Heero’s eyes flashed, and he pressed the blade closer, the tip grazing her nipple. “Say please.”</p><p>“Please,” Relena whimpered. </p><p>“Hm.” Heero proceeded to drag the knife down her abdomen, a wicked smile snaking across his lips. “On second thought, I can think of a better point of entry…”</p><p>“Heero!” Relena cried as he slashed at her panties. They joined the rest of her ruined clothes on the floor. Now, she was practically naked, except for the torn blouse and bra that hung off of her shoulders. Heero didn’t bother removing either as he continued to taunt her with his weapon.</p><p>He brought the knife back up to her breastbone and pressed the point against her bare skin. </p><p>“Get on all fours,” he commanded her in a gruff voice. </p><p>Relena scoffed at him, tipping her chin up defiantly. “Why should I?”</p><p>He chuckled darkly. “Because I’m holding you at knifepoint, and I don’t think you actually wanna die tonight.” His eyes gleamed. “Or do you?” He circled the blade around in a deadly dance against her skin. “I admit,” he added, “I never planned to kill you this way. I would have made it as quick and painless as possible.” He looked at her askance. “But you’ve failed to cooperate…”</p><p>“You’re actually gonna torture me, then?” Relena folded her arms over her bare chest. “Just to get some stupid codes I don’t even know, for some stupid mission I know nothing about?”</p><p>“That’s the idea.” Heero raised the knife to her throat again. “Now… do as I say, or I will cut you open.”</p><p>Relena shook her head. “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“You seem to forget what I’m capable of,” he growled, pressing the knife into her flesh. The metal pricked her skin just enough to draw a drop of blood. Relena watched wordlessly as it trickled down her neck to her chest. </p><p>Heero hissed out a breath. “So… you’re still not gonna tell me?”</p><p>Relena shook her head to the side. “I can’t.” </p><p>“You asked for it,” Heero warned.</p><p>Then in a single, swift motion, he flipped her around so that her back was to him, keeping his knife to her throat while his other hand pushed the back of her head forward so that she was facedown on the counter. Relena shivered as her bare breasts and belly hit the cold granite. Behind her she could hear the sound of Heero unfastening his belt and pulling down his zipper.</p><p>He pushed her hard against the counter, and Relena cried out as he plowed into her without any preamble. She’d tensed up right before his forceful entry, which wasn’t doing her any favors, but she was determined to endure this assault.</p><p>“Heero…” She gritted out his name as he pushed his weapon of choice deeper inside her, then drew it out slowly, only to relaunch his attack, over and over again. He kept the knife close to her throat while his other hand snaked up to palm her breasts, alternating between them. He squeezed them, pulled on them - hard, mercilessly - as he shoved his cock even further inside of her and increased his frantic thrusting. She tried to steady herself, but there was no use. She was completely helpless as his strong arms pinned her in place, doing whatever he wanted with her.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this too much,” he breathed. </p><p>“So are you,” Relena shot back. Heero chuckled against her neck.</p><p>“We’ll have to fix that, then.” He raked his fingers down her back, digging his nails into her flesh, hard enough to leave marks. Relena bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming.</p><p>“Are you still gonna kill me?”</p><p>“I am,” he whispered raggedly. </p><p>Relena sucked in a breath. “Go ahead, then.” </p><p>“Working on it,” he grunted, his thrusts quickening once more, the pressure inside of her mounting to the point of explosion.</p><p>Relena was on fire. </p><p>Her hand slapped the counter. “Harder!” </p><p>“If you insist.” Heero obeyed her command, and Relena gripped the sides of the counter until her knuckles started turning white.</p><p>Relena’s entire body was shaking as pleasure rippled over her in waves, mingling with the pain from Heero’s aggressive movements. Her center was aflame with every stroke inside her. He filled her up in the best way possible. She tightened her walls around him, and he groaned in her ear. She reached behind her and grabbed his shaft as he continued sliding in and out of her. Harder. Faster. </p><p>She squeezed his cock with all the strength she had, eliciting a low, sensuous growl from his throat.</p><p>“Relena… You’re gonna pay for that.”</p><p>“Why?” she gasped. “Have I been… bad?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Heero squeezed her breasts. “You’ve been a naughty…” He didn’t finish his sentence. </p><p>“What?” Relena prompted him.</p><p>“A naughty…” Heero stopped short again.</p><p>Relena frowned. “Just say it.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Relena twisted around to face him. “Why not?”</p><p>Heero’s entire expression softened, giving him a boyish, almost innocent look. “Because. You’re not a bitch. You’re an angel.”</p><p>Relena gawked at him, realizing he had stopped moving entirely. “Heero… Aren’t you gonna finish?”</p><p>“Not like this.” He set the knife carefully on the counter, then reached up to cup her face, his eyes caressing her as his thumbs circled her cheeks. "That's enough for now." </p><p>“But… I don’t want you to stop,” Relena said, taking hold of his arms. He hadn’t bothered removing his Preventers jacket, or any other articles of his own clothing, for that matter.</p><p>Heero brushed back a lock of her hair from her face. “I can’t get off if I’m actually hurting you.”</p><p>“But it’s a good kind of hurt,” Relena protested. “I liked it.”</p><p>Heero chuckled. “Yeah. I could tell.” He traced a finger along her jawline before cradling the back of her neck. “You are a little twisted.”</p><p>And then he kissed her, gently but passionately. Relena clung to him, and he pressed her body close to his. His warmth enveloped her, and her entire center throbbed, reminding her of her unfulfilled need for him.</p><p>“I’m not done with you,” she murmured against his lips. Heero huffed a laugh, keeping his face close to hers.</p><p>“You’re insatiable.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to finish?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Heero nipped at her bottom lip. “Let’s go upstairs.”</p><p>“What are you gonna do to me there?” Relena gave him her best seductive smile as she drew invisible lines on his chest.</p><p>Heero pulled her flush up against him and brought his face back down to hers, their lips brushing together as he spoke. “I’m gonna fuck you... the old-fashioned way.”</p><p>“What’s that mean? The boring old vanilla way?” Relena whined teasingly.</p><p>Heero’s eyes glittered. “There won’t be anything boring about it. Or vanilla,” he added. “I promise.”</p><p>A fresh thrill raced through her. “Okay, fine,” she said nonchalantly. “But this time… I get to be the bad guy.”</p><p>Heero frowned at her. “No. No more roleplaying.”</p><p>“But Heero–”</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, he was hoisting her over his shoulder, one hand cupping her ass. And as he carried her up to her bedroom to finish what they’d started, Relena decided she had zero complaints.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Relena sighed contentedly as she laid back against her pillows. Heero was resting his head between her breasts, and she absentmindedly threaded her fingers through his hair, which was even more mussed than usual thanks to their joint efforts. </p><p>“That was… wow,” she murmured, still unable to quite form full sentences. </p><p>“That was intense,” Heero supplied, and Relena nodded her agreement. “Does Relena mean ‘relentless’?” He raised his head to look at her, his lips quirking to the side.</p><p>“Ha-ha,” Relena said, continuing to tousle his hair. </p><p>Heero looked at her with a thoughtful, almost curious, expression. “I had no idea you were so…”</p><p>“What?” she asked. “Twisted?”</p><p>Heero chuckled. “Yeah.”</p><p>Relena lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Well… Everyone has a dark side, right?”</p><p>“Guess so.” Heero shifted so that he was lying beside her, then gathered her into his arms. Relena angled her body into his until they interlocked like puzzle pieces. It felt so good to be back in his arms, to feel his body heat and hear his heart beating in time with hers. </p><p>“I missed you,” she whispered. </p><p>“I missed you, too.” </p><p>Relena smiled. He’d never said that to her before. At least not in those exact words.</p><p>“I’m glad you came.”</p><p>“I’m glad you came, too,” Heero murmured. “Was that… seven times?”</p><p>Relena grinned at him. “Almost.”</p><p>“Huh. Next time.” He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down. Relena reached up and smoothed his long bangs back from his forehead, and pressed a kiss to his brow.</p><p>“Get some sleep, Heero,” she murmured. “You’ve earned it.”</p><p>“You, too,” he said sleepily, peering at her through one opened eye. “You’ll need to save your energy for later.”</p><p>“Oh? What comes later?”</p><p>“You,” he said. “Lucky number seven.”</p><p>Relena laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Mmm. I can’t wait.” She kissed his lips lightly, and he immediately reciprocated, slanting his mouth over her hers.</p><p>“I wish we could do this more often,” Relena sighed after their lips parted.</p><p>Heero arched a brow. “What, have normal sex, or roleplay?”</p><p>“Both,” Relena said with a smile. “Either.”</p><p>“Hm.” Heero closed his eyes again and rested his head on the pillow next to hers. “We’ll see." </p><p>“It bothers you, doesn’t it?” she observed, finding his hesitancy or embarrassment, or whatever it was, quite amusing, considering how dangerous he could actually be. But now it seemed the tables had turned for them, and now <em> she </em> was the one who scared <em> him </em>. She smiled again, poking his shoulder playfully. “Who knew Heero Yuy was so straightlaced?” she teased.</p><p>He opened his eyes, lifting his brows again. “Who knew Relena Darlian-Peacecraft was so… kinky.”</p><p>Relena giggled. “I’m actually surprised you went for this.”</p><p>He smirked at her. “Well, that was a very enticing email you sent me...”</p><p>“Which you never responded to,” Relena scolded him. “I thought maybe you’d read it and thought I was crazy.”</p><p>“I do think you’re crazy,” Heero deadpanned. Then he smiled at her and entangled his fingers in her hair. “But I like your kind of crazy.”</p><p>Relena flushed. “Then why didn’t you email me back?”</p><p>“Because. I didn’t want that kind of thing floating around on the internet.”</p><p>“But I encrypted it and sent it to your personal email–”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Heero cut in. “I wouldn’t want that sort of thing to fall into the wrong hands.”</p><p>“Fine. I won’t send you any more naughty emails,” Relena said flippantly.</p><p>Heero tightened his embrace. “Save it for in person.”</p><p>She laughed at the irony. “I remember telling you the same thing in the past. <em> Someone </em> was a fan of handwritten notes.”</p><p>Heero huffed a laugh. “Well. I figured I owed you that much, given our history…”</p><p>“Well, I’d say you’ve more than made up for it by now.” Relena pressed another kiss to Heero’s lips, her hands drifting downward… She trailed her fingers lightly over his flaccid penis, which immediately twitched against her touch.</p><p>“So… when are we doing this again?” she breathed. </p><p>“If you keep doing that… in about ten seconds,” Heero murmured, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.</p><p>“I meant more along the lines of, when are you going to come see me again?”</p><p>Heero opened his eyes fully. “As soon as possible.”</p><p>Relena sighed, her heart twisting, knowing what that meant. “So. Not for another three, four months or so?”</p><p>Heero frowned and lifted a hand to her face, cupping her chin gently. “Much sooner, if I can help it.”</p><p>Relena nodded, trying to stop the tears that welled up almost instantly. She’d gotten into the bad habit of crying after their lovemaking, because she knew all too soon Heero would be leaving her again. She would ask him to stay longer, and he would tell her that she needed to stay focused, and on and on they went. Around and around, in never-ending circles. They’d been doing this for a little over a year now, and she was getting tired of it. She’d hoped by sending Heero her sexy little email, detailing everything she wanted him to do to her, that it might help spice things up a bit; reignite the passion between them. To that end, she was pretty sure she’d succeeded, but she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do to make Heero stay. And anyway, she didn’t want to have to <em> make </em> him; she wanted it to be his choice.</p><p>A few tears slipped out before Relena could stop them; as usual, Heero tenderly brushed them away.</p><p>“Don’t cry,” he murmured. His eyes scanned her face, concern written all over his features. Relena couldn’t help but find it amusing, how simple tears from her could crack his carefully-composed facade.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” she confessed. “I’m not ready for you to leave again.”</p><p>Heero frowned. “I’m not leaving now.” </p><p>  “No, but you will. Eventually.”</p><p>“I don’t have a choice.”</p><p>Relena sighed deeply, and rolled onto her other side. “I know.” She wasn’t trying to be dramatic on purpose, but she struggled to contain her disappointment. “Why do I feel like we’re never going to be together?”</p><p>“We are together.” Relena could practically hear the frown in Heero’s voice.</p><p>“Not the way we should be,” she retorted.</p><p>“What do you suggest we do about that?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Of course, she could easily come up with some ideas. Move in together. Get married. Someday, anyway.</p><p>She felt Heero’s hand sweeping her hair off of her neck before he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her middle. “I can stay with you for the next week. Maybe longer,” he said.</p><p>Relena found herself perking up, just a little. “You can?”</p><p>“And then… I can come back in a month or so.”</p><p>“And after that…?” She didn’t mean to press him, but she couldn’t help it. Because she wanted him so much. She wanted to have fun with him like this, but she needed more. She didn’t need a vow or a wedding ring just yet – they were only eighteen – but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want some kind of commitment from him, sooner rather than later. </p><p>Heero drew in a breath. “I may be able to visit you every other month. At least for now.”</p><p>“You’re not going to tell me where you’ll be the rest of the time, are you?” She knew she shouldn’t even bother asking; his answer was always the same. </p><p>Heero tightened his embrace. “I can’t. I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers through her hair lazily. “It’s for your own protection,” he added. “I won’t do anything to compromise your safety.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Relena said flatly.</p><p>“What do you want from me, Relena?” Heero’s voice came out in a low sigh.</p><p>She twisted in his arms to look at him. “I just want you,” she said sadly. “I want you for more than a few nights at a time.” She leveled him with a serious gaze. “I want… this.” She lowered her eyes, afraid to see his reaction. “Every day. Every night. For… forever.”</p><p>Relena couldn’t bear to look at him, to risk the inevitable rejection. She could sense what he was about to say before he could say it.</p><p>But then, not for the first time that night, Heero Yuy took her by surprise.</p><p>“I want that, too,” he murmured.</p><p>Relena raised her eyes to look at him. “You do?”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Heero’s gaze was soft, tender. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Relena. And I intend to.”</p><p>Relena felt her mouth drop open. She was utterly astonished by his response. Of course, she knew Heero cared for her; he clearly enjoyed sleeping with her and all of the benefits that came along with their extremely convenient arrangement. But of all the things Heero might have to say to her… Relena never expected this.</p><p>“You mean that?” she whispered, clutching his shoulders tightly. </p><p>He gave her an exasperated look that she seldom saw him wear; it almost made her laugh out loud. “Yes, Relena,” he said, a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Oh, Heero…” She smiled back at him, lifting a hand to his face, resting it against his cheek. “I can’t wait until we can be together full-time.”</p><p>“Hm.” He nodded once. “Soon.”</p><p><em> Soon. </em>Relena’s heart fluttered. She was tempted to ask him how soon, but she decided that she could wait.</p><p>Some things were worth waiting for.</p><p>She smiled and nestled against his chest. </p><p>“Now, get some rest.” His hands resumed playing with her hair. “I plan to wear you out again tomorrow.”</p><p>Relena laughed lightly. “Oh, really? Well, you’ll have all day, because I’m off tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know,” Heero said. “And you’ll be<em> getting </em> off tomorrow.”</p><p>“Wow, was that a joke?” Relena poked his chest. “The ever elusive Heero Yuy, full of surprises.”</p><p>He smiled and grasped her hand in his, but didn’t say anything more. Relena had the sense that sleep was about to claim them both. But before she could drift off, she asked him, “So… can we go on a date tomorrow?”</p><p>“A date, huh?” She adored the way his normally monotone voice went up slightly.</p><p>“Uh-huh...”</p><p>A beat passed before Heero answered her, and Relena figured he was going to say no. </p><p>“Sure,” he said at last.</p><p>Her heartbeat quickened. “So… does that mean I have a new boyfriend?”</p><p>“Do you have an old boyfriend?” </p><p>Relena cackled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>“No.” Heero’s hands drifted to her waist. “I’d probably just kill him.”</p><p>“Who, you? Mr. Dark and Deadly?” Relena teased, even as her head dipped to rest on his shoulder. “My Heero wouldn’t hurt a fly… not anymore.”</p><p>Heero pressed her closer to him. “I don’t have a reason to kill anymore, unless it’s to protect you. I’d rather just…”</p><p>“What?” Relena breathed.</p><p>“Do this.”</p><p>Heero claimed her mouth with his, kissing her greedily, hungrily. Relena was instantly awake again, wrapping her legs around him. She couldn’t get close enough to him, quickly enough. She needed him, now maybe more than ever. She told him as much, and he broke away from her long enough to flash her his most tender smile before lowering his head between her legs.</p><p>And it wasn’t long before Relena was writhing wildly beneath him again, slave to his every touch, every kiss, every sinful stroke of his tongue. And then she was fisting her hands in his hair and screaming out his name, over and over again. And finally, when he let her have a turn at pleasuring him for a change, she had him moaning <em> her </em>name, his deep voice caressing every syllable. </p><p>At last, when they collapsed against each other again, sweat-drenched and breathing heavily, Heero pulled Relena in for another searing kiss, tangling their slick bodies together. When they broke their kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers. Relena gazed into his deep blue eyes, losing herself in their infinite depths as she memorized every line of his face. He cupped her face in both his hands, his gaze serious. </p><p>“I love you, Relena.”</p><p>Her eyes flew open. “Heero–”</p><p>He plowed ahead before she could get another word out. “And I’m never taking a knife to you again.” He gingerly touched the spot where the blade had pricked her skin. “Never again,” he said firmly, his gaze resolute. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, Relena. Not even if you think it’s fun.”</p><p>She laughed, feeling dizzy and deliriously happy, all at once. “Okay…” she said breathlessly. “No more knife play.”</p><p>“Or gun play,” Heero added, his eyes narrowing. “Or any other violent sexual scenario you’ve been cooking up in that crazy little head of yours…”</p><p>Relena pouted. “Will you still tie me up, at least? Once in a while?”</p><p>Heero arched a brow. “Fine,” he said, his lips twitching. </p><p>Satisfied, Relena snuggled against Heero’s shoulder, and he held her tightly against him as they both fell into a languid sleep. </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>“So, what did you do this weekend?” Dorothy asked Relena casually as she sipped her tea.</p><p>Relena smiled coyly as she set her own teacup back in its saucer. “Oh… not much. How about you?”</p><p>Dorothy cast Relena a catlike smile as she uncrossed and crossed her legs in her seat. “I had the best date. Maybe ever.”</p><p>“Really?” Relena leaned forward in her chair. She’d heard <em> that </em>one before, but Dorothy always had the best stories. “Do tell.”</p><p>And what a story it was. Dorothy described a five-star meal, followed by a romp in a five-star hotel. Dorothy said she gave the sex <em> six </em> stars, though. For all six of her orgasms. Relena bit back her smile. </p><p>She didn’t tell her friend that Heero had given her the seven orgasms he’d promised. And then some. Their Friday night had been beyond wild. </p><p>But that paled in comparison to their Saturday night. And they still had the rest of the week before Heero had to return to his mission. Still plenty of time to shatter all their previous records…</p><p>“What are you smiling about?” Dorothy peered at Relena over her floral teacup, her gaze sharp and assessing.</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Relena waved a hand. “I’m just... living vicariously through you. As always.”</p><p>Dorothy sighed and shook her head. “We <em> need </em> to get you a man, already.”</p><p>Relena matched her friend’s sigh with one of her own, reaching for her teacup again. “I know, right? So sad.”</p><p>“So sad,” Dorothy echoed, her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly. Then her brows knit together. “Whatever happened to you and Heero Yuy? Hmm?”</p><p>Relena blinked at her friend, keeping her features schooled. “Me and Heero?” she asked innocently. </p><p>Dorothy’s eyes rolled. “Don’t sound so surprised. You’d think I was referring to the <em> real </em>Heero Yuy. The one who was assassinated back in the seventies, or whenever.”</p><p>“A.C. 175,” Relena supplied. </p><p>“Nerd,” Dorothy teased, pausing to sip her tea. “So. You’re really not going to tell me if you ever did anything about that little crush of yours?”</p><p>Relena had to bite her lip to keep from smiling again as heat crept into her cheeks. “What would <em> you </em> suggest I do?”</p><p>“Well…” Dorothy shifted in her seat again, this time reaching for one of the lemon squares her home chef had prepared for their get-together. She paused with the treat halfway to her lips. “If I were you… I’d find a way to contact him. And tell him that you want him to fuck your brains out.” She smiled wickedly and took a bite of her dessert.</p><p>Relena didn’t let her friend’s lurid choice of words affect her one bit. She smiled at Dorothy and tipped her head to the side. “Is that how you’d phrase it? Wouldn’t that come off a bit… desperate?”</p><p>Dorothy shrugged one shoulder. “Whatever gets the result, darling.” Her violet eyes glittered. “Would you like me to track him down for you?”</p><p>“Could you?” Relena widened her eyes, knowing Dorothy was missing her sarcasm entirely. “Because he’s <em> impossible </em> to track down, you know.”</p><p>“Pssh.” Dorothy waved a hand. “I have my ways.”</p><p><em> So do I, </em> Relena thought gleefully. <em> So do I… </em></p><p>She smiled again as memories from the past weekend danced in her mind. She was tempted to tell Dorothy all about it. Then again, she was also enjoying having this sexy little secret. It was something that was truly hers, and only hers. Well… hers and Heero’s. The thought of sharing something so private with him and him alone… it was almost as thrilling as all the things they did behind closed doors.</p><p>But when Dorothy made a comment about Relena needing to lose her virginity already… all decorum flew right out the window.</p><p>“I’m not a virgin,” Relena said, her cheeks flaming.</p><p>“Oh, please.” Dorothy rolled her eyes. “I don’t believe you for a second, Miss Prim and Proper.”</p><p>Relena knew she should play it cool, but she wanted to shatter Dorothy’s preconceived perception of her, which was totally unfair. “Well, you don’t have to believe me, but… I’m not.” She sat back in her seat, smiling as she took a sip of her tea.</p><p>Dorothy blinked at her. “Then… if not Heero Yuy… who?”</p><p>“It was Heero,” Relena said. “It <em> is </em> Heero. He’s the only one.”</p><p>Dorothy’s eyes widened as she took in this news. “And when did this happen?”</p><p>“The first time?” Relena tapped a finger to her chin. “Hmm… I guess about a year ago?”</p><p>“Now wait just a minute.” Dorothy held up a hand, her eyes flashing. “You lost your virginity to Heero Yuy a <em> year </em> ago? And I’m just now hearing of this?” </p><p>Relena shrugged. “Well. It’s personal.”</p><p>“I tell you personal things all the time!” Dorothy cried indignantly, pressing her hand to her chest. </p><p>“Yes, you do,” Relena said with a smile. “And I find it very entertaining. But you and I weren’t spending as much time together a year ago. Now that we’re closer, I don’t mind sharing these things with you.”</p><p>Some of these things, at least. Relena swore to herself that she wasn’t going to share any of the dirty details. </p><p>But Dorothy was leaning forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands, her eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Tell me everything,” she said.</p><p>Relena laughed lightly. “I’m not telling you <em> everything </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, yes you are,” Dorothy said coyly. “I’ll pry it out of you.” She flashed Relena another smile that was purely feline, and gestured toward the table between them. “More tea?”</p><p>“The only one spilling tea here is you,” Relena teased.</p><p>Dorothy snorted. “We’ll see about <em> that </em>.” The platinum blonde sat back in her chair, recrossing her legs. “So… when was the last time you and Heero–”</p><p>“This morning,” Relena cut in with a smile. Dorothy’s violet eyes widened marginally.</p><p>“He’s here? In Brussels?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s staying with me for the next few days.”</p><p>“Why on Earth didn’t you lead with that?” Dorothy released an exasperated sigh. Relena smiled and shrugged one shoulder.</p><p>“It hadn’t come up.”</p><p>“It did so! I asked you what you did this weekend, and you said, ‘Oh, not much.’” Dorothy rolled her eyes as she imitated Relena’s voice perfectly. She shook her pointer finger at Relena. “You filthy little liar.”</p><p>Relena flashed her a grin. “I mean, we didn’t really do anything…”</p><p>“Besides sex?” Dorothy quipped. Relena blushed and raised her teacup to her lips, and Dorothy practically howled. “Well for heaven’s sake, what else have you been hiding?” </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure you have your share of secrets, too.”</p><p>Dorothy laughed and tossed her hair over one shoulder. “Darling, you have <em> no </em> idea.”</p><p>Relena just smirked at her. Of course, she had some idea, since Dorothy was so loose-lipped, but Relena was sure there were plenty of things she didn’t want to know.</p><p>“So,” Dorothy started, her eyes taking on that catlike quality as she sized Relena up from across the table. “How<em> is </em>the sex?”</p><p>“Private,” Relena replied coolly.</p><p>“Prude,” Dorothy retorted, her eyes tightening.</p><p>Relena laughed before sipping her tea. Oh, if only she knew…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>